Downfall
by Minami Hanazawa
Summary: #2: One by one, they fell - fell because of her. One by one they fell in the hands of Death and Darkness - fell because of her... Two still thrived to live, yet, in the end... it was because of her that led to their downfall... My first One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, Eclipse nor Transcendence.

-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-

Title: Downfall

Rating: T (To be safe)

Genre: Angst & Tragedy

Summary: One by one, they fell - fell because of her. One by one, they fell in the hands of Death and Darkness - fell because of her... Two still thrived to live. Yet in the end... It was because of her that led to their downfall... One-shot.

-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-

Rubble. Debris. Chaos. Destruction... Those were the only things that can describe the scenery. Everywhere you can see the bodies of dead humans and demons alike; all scattered and torn from limb to limb. It was like there was no hope for them to be still alive.

Even the once beautiful and majestic castles of Kanavan and Serdin seemed like a memory of the past. Now, those castles only resemble a lifeless ruin...

**clang!**

At the distance, you can hear sounds of metal clashing. Wait... There were still living beings?

"We can... still defeat her!" A voice cried. "Don't... give... up!" It continued.

_**"Buster..."**_

**BOOM!**

An explosion, followed by a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, silhouettes of red and blue infront of an entity can be seen. "Augh...!"

**Cough. Cough. Blood.**

"No!"

**Faint Hope. Sad smile.**

"I'm sorry... I tried... But... she was too... powerful..."

_**"Astral Vine..."**_

"Watch... out!"

**Blind decision. A futile attempt.**

"Ronan! NO!"

**Cough. More blood. Colapse.**

The red knight ran to the bluenette boy, kneeled down and hugged him.

**Silent tears.**

"Don't speak. Save your strength. We can still make i-" She was cut-off as a pair of lips pressed against hers.

**A shy kiss. Eyes wide. The last goodbye.**

The bluenette boy broke the kiss, breathing heavily. He weakly placed a hand on her cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "There's... no need... to do... that. My... time has... come... just like the others... had... I guess... this is..."

He took one last shaky breath,

"Goodbye... El..s... I... Love yo..." His hand slowly fell down from her cheek. The light from his eyes faded before closing...

**Eyes closed forever, never opening. More tears.**

Elesis stared at Ronan for a moment, waiting for him to wake up and tell her it was all a joke - all a dream, but, he never did. She gently shook him. "Ronan?" Nothing.

She tried again. "Ronan! Wake... Up!" Still, nothing.

"Ronan? Ronan!" She shook him violently this time. "Ronan, you dimwit! I love you too... Just please, wake up... Just please, don't leave me..."

She stopped shaking him as she pressed her lips against his... Her eyes widened with fear. "No... This can't be..."

The knight continued kissing him as if her life depended on it...

Then she stopped minutes later. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

**A scowl. Choked sobs. A mocking remark.**

_**"Pathetic humans." **_The girl twitched as she turned around to faced the dark entity. Anger flooded every fiber in her.

**False accusation. Enrage.**

"You... YOU! It was because of you that _he _died!" She pointed an accusing finger at the entity.

"Me? I did nothing of the like. Did you forget that _you _were the one that pushed that _boy_ over there into his own deathbed? That _you_ were the cause of your friends' _downfall_?"

"Don't speak nonsense!" The girl snapped, picking up the boy's sword and summoned another one. _"I summon thee... TRANSCENDANCE!"_

_"__**What's this? Using that boy's Eclipse with your Transcendence? How pathetic."**_

"I am not pathetic! And what is your problem with me using Eclipse?" Elesis narrowed her eyes.

_"__**Heh. I have no problem at all. I'm just wondering how long you can handle Eclipse, Arc Ceres. Remember, unlike Transcendence, Eclipse has the power of Darkness that only an Arc Knight can control."**_

**"**I don't care and don't underestimate me!"

_**"Humans are so infuriatingly stubborn... Hmph. I'll fulfill your wish, though... Your wish of Death..."**_

The two charged at each other, exchanging blows in the process.

_**"Buster Flame..." **_Flames shot out from the entity's hands. The girl countered.

She spun in a circle, dragging the swords on the ground. Sparks came flying everywhere yet the girl was unharmed. The sparks grew more intense then she released them in one fluid motion.

_"DOUBLE FLAME SWORD!"_

**BOOM!**

The two attacks collided with each other, creating a shockwave in the process. Both fighters were sent flying. But both recovered quickly.

**Clang!**

They charged at each other again. They continued doing so until the girl slipped, dropping both swords in the process. "Argh... Stupid clumsiness..."

_**"Blaming everything on others, I see... Well, beings like that don't deserve to live..." **_And with that, the entity struck both of the swords on her chest, where her heart was.

"ACK...!"

**Cough. Cough. Blood.**

_**"Enjoy your last minutes of life, girl... Hahahahaha!"**_

"I will... _Mother Azrael._.. I will..." And then... everything happened so fast...

**Colapse. A bloody battlefield.**

"Heh. See you in Hell... _Mother_..."

_"__**Wha... What the-? How did this... Happen?" **_A sword was sticking out of her head. The very same sword she stabbed the red girl with.

"Remember... I learned it... from you..." As she said that, Azrael fell to the ground, unmoving.

**Silence.**

A few moments later, Elesis spoke.

"I'm sorry guys... I'm sorry... I failed... you... Especially... Ro... nan..." She was breathing heavily now. _I guess I only have a few minutes left..._

"Lire... Ryan..." She muttered, remembering how the elves died...

_**Flashback**_

"Elesis, Go! We can handle these demons by ourselves!" An elven girl cried out.

"Yeah! You guys have bigger fish to fry!" Another elf agreed.

"If you're sure..." The redhead said, hints of hesitance was evident in her voice.

"Go. Now!"

"Alright, alright."

The others nodded, turned, then left. Elesis was the last one to leave... But before she could though, the sound of a muffled scream startled her.

She turned around and saw the demons... tearing the elves limb from limb. Some of them, eating the elves' heads. She fought back the urge to scream, so she just ran away from the scene...

_**End of Flashback**_

_I was such a fool to even leave them behind..._

She continued reminiscing the deaths of each Grand Chase member...

_**Flashback**_

In the middle of the night, Elesis woke up. _Why is it so warm here? _She shook the person nearest to her awake.

"Ngh... Elesis, what's wrong?" A blue haired boy asked, yawning whilst rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"Can you feel that?"

"Feel wha..." Ronan trailed off. "Why is it so warm when it's supposed to be cold?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we go wake up the others?" Right on cue, Lass and Arme barged inside the tent. Urgency was evident on their features.

"Elesis, Ronan. Pack up your things. We're leaving. **Now.**" Lass said hastily.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"The forest is burning!" Arme said frantically. "There's lava nearing us too! And I don't know where it came from!"

Minutes later, Elesis and Ronan had packed up their things and were ready to leave when suddenly, the red knight remembered something,

"Where are Amy, Mari, Jin, and Sieghart?"

"Sieghart and Mari already cleared a path for us and are waiting outside the forest."

"How about Amy and Jin?"

"They said they were going to scout the area last night after you two slept."

"So... Where are they?"

At this question, Lass just realized something, "I just remembered... They didn't come back last night..."

They all fell silent. Suddenly, Sieghart came into view. "What are you four doing here just standing? Get moving if you don't want your butts fried!"

They all nodded then ran, following Sieghart. Once they got to Mari, they were shocked at what they saw. Mari was crying, right infront of two bodies.

"Mari? What's wrong?" Sieghart hesitantly took a step towards Mari.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Mari said. The raven haired lad took a closer look at the corpses. His eyes widened.

There lay the corpses of two former Silver Knights... All battered and beat up to death.

"Mari! What did you do?"

"I'm sorry! I thought they were one of those demonic look-a-likes that we faced so I..." Then she stopped, mid-sentence. A horrified expression was on her face.

"NO! Stay away from me, you demon!" She shouted, taking a step back. She pulled out Maverick and shakily pointed it at Sieghart.

The others gasped and stared wide eyed at the scene. None of them had the guts to speak nor even move. "Mari! Put that gun down! I'm not a demon!"

"You can't fool me, demon! You're not Sieghart!" She laughed maniacally then shouted, "DIE!"

With every shot, Sieghart became weaker... "Ack! M... Mar... Mari..." The next thing that happened surprised the other Chase members...

Sieghart collapsed in his own pool of blood. This made the others gasp as their hiding place became visible to the insane Mari.

"There's more of you? Well, not to matter. You can all just DIE in Hell where you belong!" But before she could pull the trigger, a kunai struck the hand holding the gun, making it fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry..." Arme sniffed. "But I have to... Shock... Stun..." A strong bolt of lightning pierced through the still recovering Mari. Said girl screamed before coughing out blood. As the spell ended, she collapsed...

_**End of Flashback**_

_Six down... Six to go..._

_**Flashback**_

"This is it... The gateway to hell..." Arme muttered. "So much things happened... And to think only the four of us are left... I don't know if I should be grateful that I'm still alive or not..." she sighed.

"All the people... All those innocent people we were intended to protect... All of our efforts... Were all for nothing..."

The others nodded, seemingly tired of it all. Arme, noticing this, suggested that they rest for a while before continuing.

"Arme, I know we're all tired but we have to keep moving. We're almost there!" Elesis insisted. "Elesis... Don't you think if we keep moving without rest, we'll be unprepared for future battles?" Lass pointed out.

Elesis just sighed then nodded defeatedly. But before they could rest, two familiar figures appeared infront of them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A demon elf with magenta hair said, seemingly amused. Another one, with green clothing, answered,

"Four little battered and restless rats."

Elesis' eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? Dio and Zero?"

"Hm..." The one named Dio pretended to think for a minute before answering, "We were sent by Queen Azrael."

"Yes. Anyway, I'll cut straight to the point." Zero said. "We were sent here to silence you."

Elesis growled then looked at her three comrades, "Do you think you can still fight?" She received multiple nods.

"We can still fight these traitors, don't worry!" Arme said, trying to lighten up the mood with her optimism. _"Adeat, Silver Cross!"_

A cross-shaped silver rod with crystals at the three ends appeared infront of the Bishop. The others followed her lead.

_"Adeat, Lightning Nodachi!" _

_"Adeat, Eclipse!"_

_"Adeat, Transcendence!"_

Various weapons appeared infront of them. Two weapons caught Dio's eye though.

"What are you doing with my brother's swords?" The question was addressed to two certain knights.

"What? Duel gave these to us as a reward for helping him find Edna!" Ronan shouted, gesturing his weapon - Transcendence.

"Hmph. That traitor..." Dio muttered.

"Hey, are you done with the pep talk? Let's start the battle!" Zero complained.

Five figures charged at each other. Each exchanging blows,

**Ting! Clang!**

_"Black Space!" _(Dio.)

_"Punishing Driver!" _(Zero.)

_"Lighning Zephyr Strike!" _(Lass.)

_"Void Nova!" _(Elesis.)

_"Dark Abyss!" _(Ronan.)

**BOOM!**

The collision of the attacks sent the five of them flying. Elesis gritted her teeth as she stood up. "Lass! Ronan! Are you two okay?"

"Yeah." Both boys chorused. Elesis felt relieved when she heard that.

_"Rake Hand!" _A metallic hand was about to hit Elesis when suddenly, _"Lightning God Strike!"_

A sword of lightning intercepted the hand, electrifying the owner in the process. Dio gritted his teeth. Lass was too busy electicuting Dio that he didn't realize Zero was preparing to attack him.

Luckily, both the Arc Knight and Ceres saw it. _"Thunder God's Wrath!"_

_"Rising Dragon Dive!"_

"What the-!" Zero came crashing into Dio. Both of them were pissed.

_"Armaggedon!" _The Bishop entered the scene, pointing her staff to the sky.

A while later, the climate changed. It became hotter. Then suddenly, flaming boulders came raining down.

"Arme!"

"Oops, sorry. I forgot you were still there, ehehehe... _Forcefield!_" She muttered the spell right before the boulders hit the three knights. As the spell ended, There were no signs of Dio nor Zero.

They all sighed. "That was close..."

_**"How close?" **_A voice startled them. Followed by a dark aura.

"Ugh... The aura... It's too powerful. The entity must be here..." Arme stated rather dizzily.

Just as she said that, a demoness floated down from the sky. _**"Long time no see, Grand Chase. Did you miss me?"**_

"No. Not really." Lass answered carelessly.

_**"Hmph. You disrespectful little brat." **_The entity spat, seemengly offended by Lass' statement.

"You're not my mother or anyone I respect. And besides, you don't need any respect!" Lass spat back.

The entity was enraged. _**"I'll teach you not to speak to me like that!"**_

Out of the blue, a black bolt of lightning struck Lass. The bolt muffled the screams of the poor boy, until finally, the lightning faded, leaving a pile of dust in it's wake.

_**"Heh. I thought he was stronger than that. I guess I was wrong~"**_

"Lass!" Arme choked back a sob. Then she turned and looked at the entity with pure hatred. "How dare you kill Lass!" Arme snapped.

_**"Well, he deserved it~" **_This made Arme even angrier.

"I **loathe **you..." She said, emphasizing the word loathe.

_**"Wow, such big words for someone as small as you~" **_That's it. You're crossing the line. That single statement struck Arme so much that it made a vein pop.

"Don't call me SHORT you wench!"

_**"What's this?" **_The entity continued to mock the purple mage.

"Grr... Don't mock me! _Point Blank Destroyer!_" Arme shouted. The skies darkened as concentrated holy energy fell from the heavens, striking the entity.

The entity screamed as Arme laughed like a madman. Then something went wrong... "What?"

Hands began to pull her down into the ground. _**"Graveyard~" **_Was the only thing Arme heard before her head disappeared into the ground.

_**End of Flashback**_

**Cough. Eyesight blurring.**

"This is really the end, huh...?" Her mind was spinning. Head feeling light.

"Then again, there is _nothing_ to protect now... All of our hard work... was all for... _nothing_..."

"In the end... All of the people died..."

"All of my friends died..."

"My _mother_ died..."

"And it was... all... because of..."

_... Me..._

-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-

A/N: I don't know how I made this story. Heck, I don't even know it's plot. The fight scenes are boring. This is pretty much boring and lame itself.

Just made it because I was bored at school.

Sorry if there are any grammatical errors!

Oh, and, this is a sneak peak to another story I have in mind.

Misinterpreted:

AU. The Grand Chase gang are studying at Bermesiah University. All of them are popular... Well... All except for a certain redhead, that is... "Why would anyone fall for someone like me? A good-for-nothing 'tomboy'..."

Main pairs: Ronesis and LassXArme

Anyway, review please!


End file.
